Brother BondingMore like Kidnapping
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: All he want to do was to go to Mount Justice and hang with his best friend. Not to get jump in the hallway of his own room! Now he on the run from his friends just to give advice to the youngest bat.
1. I'm been kidnapped by a bat!

I was bored yesterday so I wrote this. It as for a promt;

_You know how there's a couple of batfamily pluse wally cause of him know their ID? Well, they all get a bit of a story with him that I know of. So I want to see the youngest bat, Damian, kidnaps Wally in front of the YJ and JL or after school for brother bonding._

_Bonus- Jealous Robin, trolling uncle, worry teammates_

_Bonusx2- Damian needs love advice for a certain red head_

Thus causing this story to be born! It might be two to three chapters long, depening on how I feel. So please enjoy this or not. Your choice, I dont really care. Please no flame or else you want Ichigo's hollow to go after you!

Shiro: Say what? I didnt agree to this!

Me: Shut up you whining baby!-smack him over the head- Now! Wally, do the disclaimer!

Wally: Sure thing beautiful! Mouse doesn't own the following; young justice, Damian, Colin, the batsiblings or me. If she did, stuff like this would happen.

* * *

><p>How the hell do I get myself into these things? All I wanted to do was get home, drop my stuff off, grab a snack, hug my aunt and head off to Mount Justice. Not get home, drop my stuff in my room then get jumped when I'm heading to the kitchen. Why why why did this always happen to me? Why not Megan, Kaldur, Superboy or Artemis? Is it because I know Robin's name? Or is it because I seen his home, the bat cave and met the family? Well I should be use to this, seeing how I do get kidnap on a regular bases.<p>

Lets seen, I get kidnap on Monday mornings by Robin's younger brother, Tim, to make bacon and cheese omelets for him and the rest of the bat clan. Tuesday at noon, Jason steals me so we can go get lunch at Taco Bell and go car window shopping. Wednesday, Dick and I get kidnap from the streets of Gotham walking from his school to his house. Thursday, Stephanie, or spoiler as she likes to call herself, and Cassandra pulls me away from Robin when we come back from a mission to bake cookies and cakes. Friday was the only day I am free. No one would kidnap me, no one.

"Wally?"

So why am I here, in a booth with the youngest bat eating a slice pizza?

"Um...yeah Damian?" I asked looking up from my plate. The younger boy was looking away, not willing to meet me in the eyes, with a light blush on his cheeks. Hmm embarrassment look equals Damian wanting my help or wanting to hang out. Rare, really rare. "Dami? What's wrong little D?"

"mumble mumble mumble." His pale cheeks got a bit redder.

"Um...run that by me again." I raised an eyebrow.

"mumble mumble mumble." The black hair boy bit his lip.

"Say what?" I leaned forward over the table, careful of the left over pizza.

"How mumble you mumble." He continued to mumbled

I let out a sigh and sat back in the chair. Okay something is wrong. Usually Damian tells people straight out whats on his mind. So what was the problem he had that its so hard to tell me? Is he okay? Did something bad happen between him and Dick or him and his dad? Oh no! What if him and Colin got into a horrible fight and now not talking to each other?

"My poor baby. Note to self after helping little D, go straight to looking for my baby." I whispered under my breathe. I put my serious face on as I stared right in the young child's blue eyes. "Dami please tell me whats wrong. Is it Colin?"

His whole face went red. "Dami-"

"HOW IN THE WOLD DID DICK GET YOU INTO HIS BED?"

_silences_

Seriously how do I get into these things?

* * *

><p>Me: Wala! Finish!<p>

Shiro: It's short.

Me: Shut up!-throws a sharp high heel shoe at him- Wally? Whatcha think?

Wally(blushing): Shoot me now...please!

Damian: Oh shut it West! I'm the one going to you about love advice.

Me: Dami!-glomps and clings even though Damian is trying to push me away- Hmm I wonder what will happen next...

Dami: Well dont look at us! Your the writer.

Shiro, Wally & Dami: Please rate and comment!

Shiro: Or something like that


	2. Such a special day to bond

I'm back! New story name, so for this part to work out, I made Wally and Dick the same age. Both are currently 16. Robin, a couple months older.

Shiro: Yippie

Me: Are you being sincere or is that sarcasm?

Shiro: Sarcasm, duh! When have you known me to be sincere?

Wally: You know his right, Fortune.

Me: Yeah your right...anyways it's time to start the story!

Shiro: Wait! Arin't you forgetting something?

Me: Oh yeah! I like to thank Blood of Dawn for being my beata!(bows)

Wally: And Fortune still doesn't own Young Justice, if she did colin and I would get more screen time as a family(bows as well)

Shiro(stares): Ah what the heck!-shrugs and bows with them-

* * *

><p>~Last time on brother bonding~<p>

"_Dami please tell me whats wrong. Is it Colin?"_

_His whole face went red. "Dami-"_

_"HOW IN THE WOLD DID DICK GET YOU INTO HIS BED?" _

_silences _

_Seriously how do I get into these things?_

~Now~

Wally stared wide eyed at the tomato face Damian. Did he just asked him how Dick tricked Wally into sharing the same bed after Uncle Barry said not to or is he asking how they started dating? The two continued to stare at each other before Damian started to slam his head on the table over and over. Wally ducked my head when more people started to stare, talk and then point in their direction. _Stupid gossip lovers._ Wally quickly grabbed his wallet, put some money on the table before pulling Damian out of the restaurant.

"Come on Dami." He said blushing as girls giggled at them. Pulling him in the direction of Central Park, Wally let out a sigh. "Let's go to the park. This is really a privet matter."

"Yeah sure, whatever." The black haired boy muttered following right behind me. "As long as you answer the question. I want to know everything about how Grayson got you to be his."

"May I ask why?" Wally frowned looking down at him. His cheeks still pink from earlier went one shade darker.

The youngest bat refuse to look him in the eyes. He picked up his pace to match the speedster's, their hands still connected. The hood to his black jacket Wally got for his last birthday was now covering his face. We walked in awkward silents, looking at everything but each other. Wally let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his chin length red hair.

"I wanted to know because...because I didn't want to mess up." Damian mumbled leaning against the red head.

"Mess up?" Wally echoed.

His little blue eyed friend, who was almost a little brother to him, nodded his head. He looked up at the sixteen year old with puffy eyes. "Yeah...I don't want to mess up...when I ask him out."

Wally tilted his head.

"I think I'm in love him..." He whispered tearing up. "It feels weird."

Sometimes Wally forget how really young he was.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile at mountain justice ~<p>

Robin was running everywhere as the rest of the team stand and watched. He pulled blankets out of Wally and his rooms, laying them out in front of the television in the living room. Grabbing snacks from the pantry and drinks from the fridge. The boy wonder wanted everything to be perfect to day because today was the day.

"Geez boy wonder, what got your cape in a twist?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow as Robin was looking through romantic movies and music. "You usually never do this."

"Yes as leader of this team, I need to know if something is wrong." Aqualad spoke in concern.

"Nah, it's alright." Robin answered popping a CD in the music player. He grabbed some pillows and tossed them down. The shade wearing boy let out a sigh of satisfaction. "To days the day."

Megan, Conner and Kaldur shared confused looks before looking back at their young teammate. Artemis stared at him for a few minute then took off to her room. She searched her around her room for a bit before finding what she was looking for. Clutching it in her hand, she quickly ran back to Robin.

"Here, your going to need these. Roy gave them to me as a gag birthday present." She whispered putting what she had in his hands. The blonde gave him a knowing smirk and winked. "Once lover boy comes we'll take off and leave you two alone until tomorrow at noon, OK?"

Robin looked at his palm in shock. _Condoms?_ He squinted his eyes to read the labels. _Oh my god and some of them were flavored! _"Ummm thanks Arty."

"No prob." The blue eyed girl grinned before ruffling his hair. "Our little boy is growing up."

Robin slapped her hand away trying not to grin. The three other teen still had the look of confusion. Artemis just shook her head at them with a small giggle. Don't those three need a little more education on earthly customs. The young archer giggled as perverted thoughts ran through her head. Oh well they could wait a couple more years.

_Now I just have to wait._ Robin thought with a smirk.

~One hours later~

"Where the hell is he?" Robin growled looking at the clock for the eighteenth time.

It was two o'clock when he got everything ready for tonight but now it was three o'clock and his boyfriend was still not here. _Not even a phone call! _The boy wonder grunted looking to see if there was any miss calls. None. There were no miss calls or texts. _What the hell?_ He was about to call the red head speedster and give him a piece of his mind when the Flash zoomed in with a scowl on his lips. In his arms was a tiny red headed boy in his arms.

"BATMAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" The red superhero yelled, vibrating a low, dangerous hum.

"What?" The caped crusader answered walking into the main room with Superman and Wonderwoman. He took one look at his teammate's face and let out a sigh. "What happen this time?"

"Your child kidnapped my nephew!" Flash growled as the boy nodded his head in agreement. "I thought you said it wouldn't happen any more."

"It wasn't unless they had your permission. Which, I might add, Red, Spoiler, and Batgirl always ask for." Batman said staring at the floor. Robin looked back and forth between both mentors. His boyfriend had been kidnapped by his siblings again! " Was it Hood?"

"No, worst." Flash growled putting the child down. "Damian."

Robin's eyes widen at the thought of his baby brother with _his_ Wally. Now he'll never get alone time with him! When Damian got attached to something or someone, no one gets within a feet of them. Damnit! He had his own red head!

"Oh come on Uncle Barry." Colin giggled softly, clinging to the older man's arms. "Damian isn't that bad. He just wants to get to know Wally-mommy before Robbie takes him away for marriage."

The Flash paled under his mask.

"Marriage?" He squeaked.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Colin, innocently, asked Robin. The Flash after hearing the question fainted.

* * *

><p>~Central Park~<p>

"AAAACHOOO!" Wally sneezed out of nowhere.

"Bless you." Damian said not looking up from his strawberry ice cream cone. "Man, that must be the third time you sneezed."

Wally glared at the younger boy. "You ain't getting my ice cream Dami. So don't even try."

"Damn." The blue eyed child grinned. "And here I thought I was going to get lucky."

"Yeah keep thinking that, shortie." Wally laughed before stopping. He narrowed his eyes before turning to his companion. "Hey isn't that Jason?"

Damian looked at the direction his brother's boyfriend pointed. His eyes widen as he let out curses. This was not happening! He can't catch them. _If he does then I never get to hang out with Wally alone._ Damian growled grabbing onto Wally's jacket sleeve. _Not far. Please don't let him notice us, please don't let him notice us, please don't let him-_

"Yo West! Damian!"

_Well damn._

* * *

><p>Me: There its done!<p>

Shiro: Finally it's over! No more of this crapy story!

Me(smacks him over head): Bastard! The chapter I mean!(looks around) Hey where's Wally?

Shiro: Hahaha where's waldo?-pulls out a note- Damian took him in the middle of the story. Something about him and the batsiblings finding the prefect wedding dress.

Me: Oh! I hold we get in invited! So since Wally's not here, please rate and comment.


	3. Bat memories at the park

Me: Yo! Next chapter!

Wally: Yay!

Hichigo: Don't be cheering just yet. Its only half of it because ya gots writer's block.

Me: Bastard! Don't tell them that!

Hichigo(roll eyes): Whatever...(thinks) Midget

Me(gasp): You you you...um...HOLLOW!

-Hichigo gasp then jumps Fortunes-

Wally(sigh): They're at it again. Anyways...Yj don't belong to Fortune or the batfamily.

-Still fighting in the back-

* * *

><p>Last time on Brother Bonding~<p>

_Damian looked at the direction his brother's boyfriend pointed. His eyes widen as he let out curses. This was not happening! He can't catch them. If he does then I never get to hang out with Wally alone. Damian growled grabbing onto Wally's jacket sleeve. Not fair. Please don't let him notice us, please don't let him notice us, please don't let him-_

_"Yo West! Damian!"_

_Well damn._

~Now~

"Jason!" Wally waved the other boy over.

The fifteen year old jogged towards them with a smirk on his lips. Damian glared at his older brother over his ice-cream cone. He watched as Jason glomped the spiky red head, nuzzling his face into the green eyed boy's neck. Jason shot his baby brother a smug look as he caught sight of the dark scowl on his lips.

"Todd." Damian greeted with a growl.

"Wayne." Resorted the intruder as he took a seat on Wally's lap. The navy blue eyed boy took a bite out of the red head's chocolate chip ice-cream. "Happy Anniversary, Walls."

The said male paled before squeaking out about 'having to call, Dick' and took off to use a pay phone. Since he left his cell phone at home due to the unexpected kidnapping. Both members of the Bat-family watched in amusement as the frantic teen tripped over his foot. They continued to watch until the speedster was out of sight.

"Kidnapped Wally, I see." Jason said turning to his brother. He grinned at the mini-glare the cat lover sent him. "Dicky's going to have a cow!"

He snickered as the glare got darker.

"Not if I tell him how friendly you were getting with West." Damian snapped back.

Jason stiffen then rolled his eyes. "He's family."

The younger of the two snorted. "Oh yes, that's why you hug Cassie and Steph good night, kiss Dick's cheek before going to school and play house with Tim."

How he love sarcasm.

The older male felt his cheek heat up. "Shut up brat. Wally's different."

Like he hadn't heard that one before. He used it on Bruce, his father, when it came to defending Colin. Damian felt his head lighten up at the thought of his ginger haired friend. Clearing his throat, the youngest Robin threw his cone away. He gave the other a look. Jason bit into his cone angrily, daring his adopted brother to say something.

"What?" He growled.

The younger of the two smirked at him, enjoying how the other was loosing his cool. "Do tell, Skunk boy. How is Wally-I mean West different?"

Jason steamed at the nickname his sibling had given him when Starfire wanted to learn how to dye hair. Without thinking, he reached up to touch the white streak above his temple. Damian snickered remembering when he first saw the streak.

* * *

><p>~3 years ago~<p>

_Jason came walking in with a big yellow hat on. Damian scrunched up his nose on how the bright color clashed with the other's clothing. Colin, Steph and Cassie giggled, whispering about the second oldest male fashion choice. 'Note to self; keep Colin away from fashion runway.' He thought pulling his friend away from his sister._

"_If I had a camera, this would so be on the internet."_

"_Richard!"_

"_What? Its not every day our brother wears something so idiotic, Wally."_

"_Timothy!" Wally scold. He playfully smacked their shoulders before walking up to the hat wearing boy. "Be nice you two or else."_

_Tim looked down ashamed as Dick waved the threat away._

_"Like you got the guts." _

"_Fine then I'm not spending the night or talking to you for three days." Wally glared at the oldest bat-child in the house before turning to the embarrass twelve year old. Ignoring the pout on his boyfriend's lips. "So Jay...what's up with the hat?"_

_He tilted his head to the right, letting red strands fall to his face._

"_Hey isn't that Roy's old hat?"_

_Damian looked closer to his brother's head. He smirked as he notice a small red feater falling off. The young boy sent his friend a mischievous grin before running at his brother. He quickly ripped the yellow cap off and stood there dumb founded. They all stared in shock until Steph broke the silence with laughter. Soon the rest of the bat-clan followed. Colin smacked Damian's shoulder before going to an embarrass and angry Jason._

"_Hey don't be mad." The smaller red head squeaked. "You look good in white."_

"_Just shut the fuck up brat!" Jason snapped trying to hide his white and black spotted hair, while ignoring Damian as the younger boy baring his teeth as he stood protectively in front of Colin._

_Wally grabbed the red face boy's hand and lead him to the bathroom. On their way, the freckled face teen shot his boyfriend the 'look'. A hour later, both boys walked out. Dick, who was lending against the wall, was by his green eyed lover's side. He flinched when Wally glared at him. He gave him an innocent smile before turning to his brother._

"_Missed a spot, Skunk boy." The oldest male taunted._

_Jason let out a growl. "Shut up bastard!"_

"_Don't worry Jay." Wally kissed his cheek. "I think you look handsome."_

* * *

><p>~Now~<p>

"You're just jealous." Jason scowled trying not to pout.

Damian rolled his blue eyes. "R-r-r-right."

Like he'll believe that.

* * *

><p>Hichigo: Skunk boy? Hahaha All man thats funny.<p>

Wally(rolled his eye): I thought it was cute.

Me: Stop fighting you too. Anyways in my other Wally story (not the new one) I'm think of turning Wally into a girl -Wally: The Fuck?- or should I keep him as a boy?

Wally: _Noooo!_ Why me?

Hichigo: Cuz you're her muse, besides you're not the one with a child. (turns to me) When _are_ you going to post the second page?

Me(wide eyes): Aw shit!Um...Comment and Rate please! I don't bite!-runs away with Hichigo right behind her-


	4. Bat Fight! Robin pisses off Wally!

Me: Whooho! I did it! I wrote the 4th chapter!*dances*

Wally:*joins in* Yay!

Shiro:*backs away* Ugh...great.

Me: I wanna thank everyone who waited very patiently for this chapter. I love ya all!

Wally: Me too!*blows kisses*

Shiro:*pretends to throw up* Prime owns none of this crap.*mutters to himself* thank gods

* * *

><p>Damien Wayne and Jason Todd glared at each other.<p>

Bat glare to bat glare.

Both brothers were equal distance space to each other, holding their chosen weapon tightly in their hands. Both knew that they weren't supposed to fight each other without Batman or Robin around. They knew that fights were supposed to stay in the training room. Jason held up one batterang in one hand and in the other was his gun. Damian held up two of his small dagger, getting ready to throw his weapons.

"Guess we get to kill each other without anyone around." Jason grinned with malice. "Huh, little brother."

"So it seems." Damian smirked. He twirled his daggers before getting into a stance. "Prepare to lose Todd. West is mine for today."

The older boy's right blue eye twitched in anger. "Yeah right shrimp! Your stupid cat isn't here to help you out!"

Damian yelled out in frustration. "Mr. Nibbles is not _stupid_!"

Both boys growled at each other as they ran at one other.

People from the other side of the park jumped at the sound of an explosion in surprise. Where their baby speedster's stalker back again?

~At Mount Justice~

Robin pace back and forth, thinking. His boyfriend was missing for hours with his possessive little brother. He didn't know where they are due to his Wally's dislike for bat trackers. Colin, who was still in the room with him, was fanning Flash as the little red head watch him. Batman had left telling them that he would get the others on look out. And, by others…he means Robin's younger siblings. Robin paled at the thought of his younger sibling helping.

'_More like kidnapping him for themselves.'_

Colin snickered at the funny look on the original Robin's face. Who knew that kidnapping Wally-momma would be so funny? Never did he think he would see the grown bird change color or make faces.

"Don't worry Dick! Damian would take good care of Wally-momma!" Colin covered his mouth to stop laughing at the eye twitch the other boy gave.

"Don't try to help Colin." The shades wearing male muttered.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

Both Robin and Colin perked up at the sound of a phone ringing. Both yelled out the name of the boy of topic before running towards it. They made a dive of it only to smack heads with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring<em>

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Hello? Timothy Drake Wayne speaking. May I ask who is calling?" A boy of thirteen asked once he picked up the phone. "Batman?"

Tim's eyes widen in shock.

Everyone in the batcave stopped with their training to listen to the young boy's conversation.

"Wally was kidnapped by Damian?!"

"Holy cow…" A young blond female, name Cassie, said in shock.

"Can he do that?" Another female, a dark brunette and older then Cassie, that goes by the named Steph asked with a pout.

Tim put his finger to his lips to hush them. "Okay…okay…yes sir…yes sir…is he going to….alright…on it."

Tim hanged up the phone and turn to them with a curious look written on his face.

"Well? What happen?" Steph demand annoyed her tiny hand on her thin hips.

"Batman wants us to keep a look out for Damian and Wally."

Steph paused for a bit and started to think. "So…we're stalking?"

"Stalking." Cassie repeated staring at her brother with wide eyes.

"No. We are on lookout duty." Tim said grabbing his red robin outfit.

"So stalking."

"Stalking!"

Tim let out a tired sigh. "Fine…we're stalking."

The girls let out some gleeful cheers and ran to get their costumes on. Tim rolled his eyes as he place on his mask.

"Girls." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Robin ripped his cell phone out of the red head's fingers. He let out a cheer of triumph. Colin rolled his green-blue eyes and glared up at him. Robin stuck out his tongue and answered. The younger boy growled and went back to seat with the still unconscious Flash.<p>

"Hello?"

"Dick?"

"Wally!" He cried out in happiness. Colin mocked him from behind. "Where are you? Where have you been?"

"At Central City Park." Came the reply. "Calling from a pay phone."

Dick nodded his head in understandment. "Okay but why are you there?"

"Damian wanted to talk."

Dick's smile fell into frown. Colin tilted his head.

"Come over."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Jason is here to and it would be-"

"_**Jason?!**_" Dick yelled in anger and shock. "What the _hell_ are _you_ with _him_?"

Like hell he was going to have _his_ boyfriend around that girlfriend stealing, juvenile brat!

"Nothing Rob, Damian and I were eating ice cream and he spotted us. So he came over to talk."

'_Like hell he just wanted to talk. He's been after Wally since the skunk hair accident.'_ Dick glared at the floor. "Yeah right. Like I'll believe that crap."

"Dimmit Dick. Don't you trust me?"

"No!"

Colin wince and slowly back into his chair. _'That idiot.'_

Dick's brain was able to capture what his mouth had just said. His eyes widen and his jaw fell. He pale slightly at the silence coming from the other end.

"W-Wally?" He treads carefully. "I…I didn't mean that. I-"

"Save it boy blunder."

The boy wonder wince.

"I'm so sick of your no trust! I just had have it with you and…and ugh! Whatever! It's over. We need change. Bye"

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

Dick closed his cell and stared at it in shock.

"R-robin?" Colin whimpered out.

"H-he broke up with me."

* * *

><p>Robin: WHAT THE HELL PRIME!?<p>

Me:*hides behinds Shiro* Who let him in?!

Shiro: Me

Me: Jerk!*crys*

Robin:*starts yelling at me*

Wally:*sighs* Comment and rate please

(If anyone has ideas you want to share for any of my story please don't be afraid to tell me. I would love the help and it'll get the next chapter over with faster.)


End file.
